


echoes when i breathe

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Drabble, Injury Recovery, M/M, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Apparently, word travels fast when a vampire's about the countryside.





	

As it is, word travels fast.

Hanzo leans heavily against him, “I cannot walk, go on without me.”

“Absolutely not,” Jesse replies. “I’m gonna get you out of this blasted country if it’s the last thing I fucking do.”

“Jesse…”

“Remember, I’m with ya to the end, love. We’ve got one life, now. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

It’s a little bit of a struggle to get Hanzo up onto the horse, but Jesse manages it. He swings up after him, keeping Hanzo caged in with his arms, though the man’s too weak to stay up on his own. Hanzo sags forward and leans against the horse’s neck.

“I know. I…”

“Don’t you dare say you regret it now.” His heart leaps into his throat.

“If… if I could spare you… I would.”

“Bit too late for that now,” Jesse replies, kicking the horse into a sharp gallop. They need to reach a port as fast as possible, preferably before word reaches any of the nearby ones that there’s an escaped vampire in the vicinity. He has to hurry, before Hanzo’s description begins circulating; if Jesse’s lucky, he’s nothing more to the people of Nebel than an outline of a possible thrall.

He doesn’t mind the mistake. What matters most is getting Hanzo out of the country and somewhere safe.

The ache in his neck reminds him of the last feeding. There will be more to come, he knows.

“C’mon, darling, just need you to hold on a little longer. We’ll be out of this shithole soon enough. And don’t worry your pretty head, I’ll take good care of you.”

He can hear the smile in Hanzo’s voice as he replies, “I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "I can't walk, go on without me."  
>  **Words:** 286 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
